


Easy Enough for You To Say

by ElliottRookArchive (ElliottRook)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, it might've been a song if I had even one iota of musical ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRookArchive
Summary: All of the angst I felt during college over wanting to move out of my parents' house, boiled down into one nice little repetitive package.





	Easy Enough for You To Say

Easy enough for you to say  
Staring at me in that all-knowing way  
The clothes I wear, the music I play  
Sometime, someday, I'm gonna pay  
Easy enough for you to say

Easy enough for you to say  
You claim I am in moral decay  
You never listen to what I say  
No matter how I behave your barrage doesn't quay  
Easy enough for you to say

Easy enough for you to say  
My anger is something I shouldn't display  
All I have to do is pray  
It'll help me hold it back just one more day  
Easy enough for you to say

Easy enough for you to say  
With time these feelings will go away  
Don't fret, don't fret, my mind you'll sway  
Meanwhile my heart's where those feelings stay  
Easy enough for you to say

Easy enough for you to say  
Bad news from a friend away  
I want to go, I want to make it okay  
But it's here where I have to stay  
Easy enough for you to say

Easy enough for you to say  
Why did you change your answer to nay?  
Yesterday you said that I may  
What about if I use my money to pay?  
Easy enough for you to say

Easy enough for you to say  
The sky's not blue, it's turning gray  
But it's going to be a very nice day  
Don't go inside, please just stay  
Easy enough for you to say

Easy enough for you to say  
It won't take long, you have all day  
It shouldn't be hard to get an A  
But my friends say I don't even tell them hey  
Easy enough for you to say

Easy enough for you to say  
They tell me I'm the sunshiny ray  
I'm the one who always says yay  
From stormy weather, I'm the safe bay  
Easy enough for you to say

Easy enough for you to say  
I've finally reached the end of the day  
But I know tomorrow will be the same way  
Isn't it great, your opinion won't sway  
Easy enough for you to say


End file.
